yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Urara Takachiho
Urara Takachiho is an antagonist in the yuri series Hidan no Aria AA. The class president of 1-CC of the Tokyo Butei High, and the proud heiress of the Takachiho Family, a household of armed lawyers. She always walk around, fanning around other with her pride and accompanied by her servants, the Aizawa Twins: Yuyu Aizawa and Yaya Aizawa. Her birthday is April 8. Yuri Feats *She have some fan girls who'll wipe off her sweat after giving a promotion test for Akari's mark. *Meeting Akari, Raika and Shino for the first time after knowing that Raika have an Amica from CVR (An apartment where strategies using the physical charms were measured), she wondered what Raika would use her for. *Her dream is to walk in the Tottori Sand Dunes with Aria at night. *Because she failed the test to become Aria's Amica, and Akari is by Aria's side, she acts hostile towards Akari, like when she slapped her hand for a handclasp before the first Quartet, plus she was glad that she'll be able to bring her down with her own hands using Strum Ruger Super Redhawk gun. *After being rejected by Aria to be her Amica she offered quite a bit of money, but Aria still didn't say yes. *She thinks it's unfair that Aria made E Rank butei Akari her Amica. *The dream which made her giggle with her cheeks blushing on bed before waking up: In Tottori Sand Dunes, she had Akari as her servant tied to tickle her chest using a feather stick. *The screen in her room is provided to display pictures of Akari which she fawned about the time she awakens. To her, Akari is so cute that she really want to tease her. *On her bed, she played with figures formed of herself and Akari to create a story about herself demanding Akari to wear cat ears and say "meow", in addition to that she would pay Akari as much as she wants in order to do that. *She kept comforting herself with fantasies of Akari. *Confused in an elevator about how best to start a friendship with Akari, she panicked when she witnessed Akari near the elevator, and managed to pull through with an extrinsic question as how much was a family restaurant's Strawberry Sundae Mille-feuille. *Because she couldn't stay away from Akari anymore, she made a plan to invite Akari to her residence, through sending Yuyu and Yaya to put numerous red roses on Akari's way home ended with a big bouquet of red roses which carried an invitation she wrote. *She had a daydream which excited her: about Akari entering to her room and noticing the red roses which were just like the ones she received from her, then for Akari to jump on her demanding to make her her sex slave. *Knowing about Akari's arrival to her residence and entering through the door of the hall that Akari was present in, she was so nervous, even merely to congratulate her again for her promotion to D Rank with both of them sitting on a throne-like seat. *Sitting close to Akari and holding a glass of wine, she thought shyly that she's really small and cute, plus before asking her if she accept her as a friend she was totally nervous. *Hearing Akari's acceptance of her, she was pleased that she believed she had a victory, therefore, to be even better friends with her, she grabbed her wrist, with the other hand placed around her waist and pushed her against the seat determined to deepen their friendship. *Rubbing her face on Akari's chest, she was willing to pay her for that, then when Akari stopped her for fear of Shino who was seeking a way to enter the hall they were in, she desperately reckoned that she haven't done anything yet. *Grabbing Akari close while aiming at Shino with her gun, she declared that Akari is already her friend, her position is that Shino is the kind of person who'd ruin Akari by spoiling her, but she believed herself to be the person who can be strict with Akari, so she and Akari can improve each other. *Afterschool in Butei's High old training site, she challenged Shino to a duel to have Akari. *She knew Shino have Akari's pillow, therefore, she didn't throw the straw Akari used in order to ask Shino to give her something about Akari in exchange, and she didn't accord to have less than five strands of Akari's hair. *After saving Akari who fell to rescue Moyu one evening, she was terribly worried about her, then when Akari expressed her opinion about the duel between Shino and Urara that they performed together in harmony, she blushed and turned her head the opposite direction of where Shino was standing. *At Akari's place, she kept staring admiringly at her cooking in an apron and peeling a potato. *Surrounded with an aura of jealousy, it was because Akari was washing Aria's back. *She slept next to Akari the time she stayed at her place. *"A sinful angel" was the title she visualized along with Shino for Akari who made them reconcile. *The reason she pointed that Shino's love for Akari was stronger than hers: is because Shino is the one who understood Akari's intention to rescue Moyu and made a dash first to save her from falling, yet that doesn't meant that she have given up on Akari, since they haven't settled the duel, wherefore she and Shino continued to be good rivals. *Before leaving Shino and Akari after the duel to have Akari, she bet Shino wants to do stuff with Akarui too which invoke was censored with traffic noise. *In order to bring up her invitation to Akari, she accompanied her to Akamatsu supermarket, then at a café she offered her invitation to the water park that the Takachiho Conglomerate owns only to make Akari's dream of going to the ocean come true, also to have the place all to themselves, her purpose was to take Akari into the pool to deepen their friendship to the fulliest. *The reason behind her fury which led her to hit Yuyu's hips: is because she supposed she wouldn't have Akari all to herself at the water park she invited her to. *The bathing suit she planned for Akari at the water park is the same design as hers, but Akari's special bathing suit is the type that shrinks little by little in water without being noticed, until it becomes as thin as string and could easily come off, showing Shino the process of its instant shrinking, she poured the glass of warm water that she held, and informed her that she've already prepared a pitfall to a heated pool by the poolside so she was in charge of causing the accident, while Shino was in charge of recording, therefore the alliance was formed. *Before even Akari put on the matching bathing suit that she offered to her, she supposed that they're lovey-dovey. *When Nonoka hurried to put a blanket around Akari's body to cover her just before putting on the bathing suit, she got irritated. *A spoon of pudding is what she was willing to feed Akari at the water park. *To slip into her little love room alone with Akari is what made her thrilled and drool, to go for the last resort to where the pitfall to the heated pool is located, "her heated pool of love", determined to put her in warm water to make Akari's bathing suit shrink in an istant. *Even though she didn't got to see Akari's naked body at the water park, she was glad that she obtained the cup and the silverware that she used. *She followed Akari who was walking with Aria all the way to her place, motivated with jealousy. *After the ambush of the enemies' who were after Aria, she promised to comfort Akari later with her whole heart and soul. *In rainy weather when Kyouchikutou was talking alone with Akari, she interrupted them with a shot and speaking her mind by saying things like Akari is her friend only. *For Yuyu and Yaya discovered the reason why she decided to handle Kyouchikutou while giving them an order to go cooperate with Kirin to bring Hina to safety in order to keep them out of danger, she got embarrassed and nervous that she shouted denying that fact. *By arranging first-class food, she looked ahead to go out for dinner with Akari until knowing that Akari ran after Aria. *To thoroughly discuss a plan to get Akari away from Aria at dinner with Shino is what she approved of. Gallery Videoplayback 463254.jpg Videoplayback 610652.jpg Videoplayback 613071.jpg Videoplayback 616991.jpg Anime 69475 781906.jpg Anime 69641 132341.jpg Anime 69641 149316.jpg Anime 69641 169294.jpg Anime 69641 187270.jpg Anime 69641 358316.jpg Anime 69641 361069.jpg Anime 69641 363196.jpg Anime 69641 576409.jpg Anime 69641 580622.jpg Anime 69641 668585.jpg Anime 69641 691566.jpg Anime 69641 730396.jpg Anime 69641 739864.jpg Anime 69641 782198.jpg Anime 69641 796296.jpg Anime 69641 1207832.jpg Anime 69641 1217216.jpg Anime 69641 1224348.jpg Anime 69641 1244243.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.19 14.11.23.gif Videotogif 2018.10.19 14.18.56.gif Videotogif 2018.10.19 14.24.17.gif Videotogif 2018.10.19 16.09.25.gif Anime 69719 446696.jpg Anime 69719 792709.jpg Anime 69719 1103561.jpg Anime 69719 1176008.jpg Anime 69719 1172838.jpg Anime 69719 1208082.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.20 09.28.05.gif Anime 69809 511136.jpg Anime 70015 393184.jpg (360P - mp4) Hidan no Aria AA Episode 12 1145895.jpg Category:Hidan no Aria AA Category:Characters Category:Himedere Category:Sadist